Like Father, Like Son
by Audrey Eliot
Summary: A story about the Narracotts and Lyons', separated by family and joined by war. Rated T for stuff that may happen in later chapters...


**I wanted to write a story about the beginning of War Horse and those characters mainly, and what happens to them when, and after Joey is sold. The other characters probably will feature at some point; I think the fandom would collapse if BC an TH weren't in it somewhere! I own nothing other than Florence Narracott. Enjoy! **

* * *

The sun was bright this morning. Through the curtains it had turned the room burgundy and it made Florence feel uneasy. 'Red sky at night, shepherd's delight. Red sky at morning. Shepherd's warning.' It may have just been the hue of the drapes but the feeling in her stomach was there all the same.

She stretched in her bed, careful not to hit her hands on the bedpost above her. Stretching was quite a feat in such a small bed, even if Florence was only small herself.

_It keeps the heat in, _she thought, trying to find a positive for the small space in which she slept. Sitting up in bed, she fought with her blankets until she could see her feet, and pulled off her Dad's woollen socks; a few pairs were hidden in her draws for those particularly cold nights.

As she stood up to get dressed her eyes were pierced by a sudden stream of sunlight. Moving out of the way, she could see that one of the patches she had made to cover the moth holes had fallen off of the curtains and onto the wooden floor. She sighed and walked to the window. Through the hole in the curtains she could see that Albert was already awake and mending the stone wall by the gate. He turned around when he heard the click of her window latch open as she leaned out.

"Mornin," she called to him. The curtains tried to make a quick escape through the window but Florence forced them back. The wind was strong today. Albert waved in recognition and called back.

"Dad's gone to the auction already."

"Bit early,"

"I think he wanted to get there before all the good horses went."

"He better come back with a good'un; I need some money to buy more fabric for my curtains!"

"I think there's more important things to buy than new sodding curtains," He abruptly turned back to his work, and Florence could see that Mum had gone out to join him.

"Mornin' Mum!" she called down to her, but instead of a reply a tea cloth was simply waved in her direction as a sign of recognition.

Florence shut her windows and moved to the mirror on the table by her bed. Her hair was messy but she had washed it yesterday so today it would have to wait. She looked a her chair. Sat in a heap there was her new corset. Florence was a late developer, or a 'late bloomer' in her mother's words, and therefore wasn't quite used to wearing them yet. No-one would notice if she didn't put it on; there wasn't much really enough there for her body to support it anyway.

It was when she contemplating wearing the corset that she heard the clip-clop of hooves on the stones outside. It took all of her power to refrain form running to the window to get look. Besides, Ted often came back from town with Si and Andrew Easton, and her mother would not be impressed if they all looked up to see her stood bare breast against the window.

Florence blushed and simply put on a slip underneath her dress and pinafore. She looked in the mirror one last time. Coils of her thick, brown hair were sticking up slightly at the front, and she suddenly detested how young she looked. Her belly was still a little soft in the middle, as were her cheeks. She raised a finger to her face and poked at them, sighing in dismay as they partially disappeared into her puppy fat. Even her freckles looked silly, unevenly placed as if she had been spattered with mud.

_Ladies don't have freckles, she thought. Apparently, if you have freckles it means you've been labouring out in the sun. It's actually just our Irish heritage. Ladies have clear complexions, ones like the girls always with David Lyons_. Florence snorted and went down into the kitchen to find her mother red faced and furious, her father sat stony faced in the corner. Neither looked up.

"Mornin' Dad," Florence said cheerily, trying to relieve the atmosphere. No reply.

"Mum, where's Albert?"

"In the garden." was the sharp response.

"Ok," she replied quickly exiting the house through the open door and going in search of her brother.

"Albert?" she called "What's happened between Mum and Dad? She looks ready to hit him with her rolling pin -" Florence turned the corner laughing but abruptly stopped. She had her answer. There was her brother grinning form ear to ear, and with him was the colt that he had taken her to see not a week back.

"He tried to out bid Lyons," Albert chortled "An' he only went and won!"

"Mum in't happy,"

"She in't ever happy these days,"

Florence chuckled, it was true enough. They stood in silence, admiring the young thoroughbred for a while.

"He's called Joey,"

"What sort o' name is that?"

"It's the name I've given t' him, alright? He's mine,"

"Ours." Florence corrected her brother, meeting his eyes with a joking scowl. "You say Lyons was there?"

"Yeh,"

"Was David?"

"How should I know, I was here weren't I! What does it matter anyway?"

"I don't know. I was just curious."

"Ok then." Albert laughed at his sister and continued to pet Joey. "No doubt he'll be round later -"

"David?"

"No! Mr Lyons! Clean your ears out girl. He'll be round to make eyes at Mum and bully Dad."

"It's disgusting."

"That he makes eyes at our Mum?"

"Well, yes. She's ours, not his."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know Albie. And with his wife ill n'all. He should be looking after her, not at Mum."

"ANDREW!" yelled Albert.

"What you talking about?"

"Turn around you gump." Albert said, pushing his sister to the side to go and greet his friend.

"Albert," Andrew smiled "Florrie," he tipped his hat to her. "He's a beauty in't he!" he pointed in the direction of Joey. "You's two should o' seen Lyons' face!" He walked over to where Florence was standing and look over the field where Joey was grazing.

"Don't stand too close, you'll block out the sun." Florence elbowed him gently as he towered over her. Andrew laughed and did it back, though slightly to hard and laughed again. He was a lovely young man, and was a wonderful friend to the two of them, but he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Where's your dad Andrew?" she asked him.

"Oh, he's in the house with your parents,"

"I hope he knows what he's walked into,"

"He'll be alright," Andrew laughed, offering a smile, which Florence gladly returned. The three of them leant against the wall for a time, just watching Joey settle down after the trauma of the auction. Soon though, their mutual reverie was disturbed by the grumble of an engine.

"See Florrie, I told you he'd be round." They all looked to see Lyons and his cronies exit the tightly packed car. "God, what's here doing here?" Albert grumbled, nudging Andrew and looking over to the car. Florence followed their gaze to see Lyons' son, David, trailing behind him. "He in't got no right to be here. Not neither of 'em."

"Lay off it Albie," Florence shot at him "He can't help who is dad is."

"I know that but he's the exact double of his father!"

Florrie sighed and looked over to them. There were four of them, all making their way into the house. First in were the two men that she didn't recognise, and then Mr Lyons. Before he stepped through the doorway though he waved David off dismissively, leaving him outside on the porch. Florrie turned to Albert to see if he had noticed, but he and Andrew had turned their attention back to Joey. She looked at David. He was looking at the floor and kicking the ground, his shoulders slumped. He lifted his head and looked around, before seeing the three of them by the wall.

"He's coming over Albie. Be civil." She saw her brother clench his jaw and puff out his chest. Andrew's face grew solemn and they both turned to face him.

"David,"

"Albert. Andrew," he said to them both. Andrew only nodded in return. The awkwardness was unbearable.

"How's you mum David?" the boys had gone back to looking after Joey so Florence hoped he wouldn't be too uncomfortable. He coughed a few times before answering.

"She's alright Florrie. I reckon she's on the mend."

"Ah, that's good in't it."

David laughed at her. She looked at him an frowned, unsure sure at what he found funny.

"What?"

"'In't' you said. Oh Florrie you lot are such country bumpkins."

"You don't have to laugh at us David,"

"What've you said to her?" Albert was approaching the two of them.

"Nothing Albie. David's off now." David looked at her questioningly, unsure of why she was dismissing him, tipped his hat and went to wait by his father's motor.

"Told you Florrie. He's just like his father."

* * *

**I know it's a slow chapter but stick with me here. Reviews are love..I really want to hear what y'all think.**

**A.**


End file.
